poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Charming team up with the villains to have their happily ever after (RaCmSTT)
This is the scene where Prince Charming rally’s the villains in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek the Third. a bar called the Poison Apple, the fairy tale villains are resided while the witch sings "I've Never Been Me" by Nancy Wilson. Prince Charming comes in, goes to a bar and sits on a stool after he places a clean napkin on it Prince Charming: What does a prince do to get a drink around here? spotted Mable Prince Charming (Shrek): Ah, Mable. Why they call you an ugly stepsister I'll never know. winks and Mable sees him Prince Charming (Shrek): Where's Doris, taking the night off? Mable (Shrek): She's not welcome here and neither are you. into a mug and cleans it What do you want, Charming? Prince Charming (Shrek): Oh not much, just a chance at redemption... a little And a Fuzzy Navel. sees the villains Prince Charming (Shrek): And Fuzzy Navels are my friends! (Shrek) rips his hook off the piano keys and the patriots gather round him in an angry mood Captain Hook (Shrek): We're not your friends. Xigbar: When you think about it. grabs Charming and pins him at a bar. Hook (Shrek) points his Hook at his chin Prince Charming (Shrek): Ahh! Captain Hook (Shrek): You don't belong here. Prince Charming (Shrek): You're right; oh, I mean you're absolutely right, but I mean, do any of us? Cyclops: Do a number on his face! Prince Charming (Shrek): No, no, wait, wait, wait! We are more alike then you think. Ryvine Sparkle: He have to tell you each something. Prince Charming (Shrek): Yeah. Evil Queen (Shrek) Wicked Witch. The seven dwarfs saved Snow White and then what happens? Evil Queen (Shrek): Oh, what's in it for you? Prince Charming (Shrek): They left you the un-fairest of them all. And here you are, hustling pool to get your next meal. How does it feel? Evil Queen (Shrek): Pretty unfair. Prince Charming (Shrek): the puppet master And you? Your star puppet abandons the show and go to find his father. Puppet Guy: I hate that wooden puppet. Prince Charming (Shrek): And Hook... at Hook (Shrek) Need I say more? (Shrek) backs a little Prince Charming (Shrek): And you! Frumpypigskin. Rumpelstiltskin: Rumpelstiltskin. Prince Charming (Shrek): Where's that new-born child you promised, eh? pulls up his sleeve to reveal that he has a pacifier tattoo. Charming comforts Mable Prince Charming (Shrek): Mable, remember how you couldn't get your little fat foot into that tiny glass slipper? Mable: sighs Prince Charming (Shrek): Cinderella is in Far Far Away right now, eating Bon Bons, cavorting with every last little fairy tale creature that has ever done you wrong. got the patriot's attention Prince Charming (Shrek): Once upon a time, someone decided that we were the losers. But there are two sides in each story. And our side has not been told. patriots listen Xigbar: Sounds interesting. Ryvine Sparkle: So after Charming's speech, allow me to sing it instead. Xigbar: Okay. Prince Charming (Shrek): So who will join me? Who will come out on top for once? Who wants their happily ever after?! patriots cheer Ryvine Sparkle: That's more like it. And when we take over Far Far Away, Linda Ryan will defeat the Irelanders. Shrek villains alike. Tonight... we strike. Hey. That rhymes. Xigbar: That's right, Tonight we strike. laughs evilly as the song Tonight we strike plays Ryvine Sparkle: When you live in the Outlands~ It's better to make your own rules~ Ask anyone outside any other lands~ The Irelanders are for fools~ Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: laughs Ryvine Sparkle: We go where we want when we want to~ And we take, yes, we take as we please~ That Shrek can't give us a curfew~ Romeo (PJ Masks): a note Or tell us to stay in the trees?~ Dr. Neo Cortex: No! Charming and co: Tonight we strike, tonight we strike~ No one's safe so the time is right~ Far Far Away's gonna feel our might~ Tonight we strike, tonight we strike~ Evil dwarfs: laughs Ryvine Sparkle: So, before this new king is ready, to protect the kingdom from harm~ We'll make them feel unsteady~ We'll give them cause for alarm?~ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan